


The Dying of the Light

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, No Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not go gentle into that good night. <br/>Rage, rage against the dying of the light. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren is dying. He's alone with nothing but a voice in his head, one he destroyed not yesterday, and shouldn't be hearing anymore. <br/>The truth in life is that there will only ever be darkness. This is space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dying of the Light

Why is it always the darkness that wins?  
It's always night in space. There is no day, no blue skies, nor clouds or rainy days. This is the world as it was known, and it might not have been a world as such, but Kylo has made it his own. One where if you step outside, you will asphyxiate, where you will combust if you approach a star; dim dead and distant, and he finds it only fitting to die in the cold. It's not quite the vacuum of outside a ship, but the sky of Starkiller base is beginning to darken. There is only black, and there will only ever be black.   
He's bleeding in the snow now, and his shivering only accentuates the pain. A day on Starkiller is 478 hours long, so he has no idea how long he's been lying there. He also has no idea that the General of the base is also freezing to death as he searches for him. All Kylo Ren can hear is the whispers of his dead father, who he only just threw off a bridge. He's too numb to feel the guilt. Too cold to feel anything else but pain.   
The girl, Rey, is long gone. He doesn't wonder where she's gone, the agony in his shoulder stops him from doing anything about it. He knows he hasn't got long until he dies of blood loss; Han tells him it's been at least 40 hours. That's not so long, but long enough if he'd like to live. And at this point, he doesn't. He's alone with his thoughts and his father. Darth Vader doesn't come to aid him once.   
The flickering candle of Light in Kylo's heart dies out at the same time he does, Darkness enveloping him and spitting him right back out. The burnt, bloody corpse doesn't twitch anymore. A long while later, his general finds him.  
Hux's slim fingers are cracked by frostbite, and he's been looking for 167 hours, 41 minutes and 33 seconds, counting, when he sees the body and the red snow. He's dizzy as he looks down on him. At least Ren can't annoy him anymore. But Snoke might.   
He feels dizzy as he trudges next to him. It's the dead of night, and amazingly, the planet hasn't exploded yet. Hux has stopped wondering why, opting to count the seconds of looking. There've been a few to say the least.   
The sky is black and the stars are bright. There's nothing but darkness, the grey snow and black fir trees to Ren's black hair and clothes to his pasty white skin and Hux's black hair and his black clothes too, and finally the void smiles as it lets him keel over, landing on the corpse that once was Ben Solo, then Kylo Ren, and now Brendol Hux will follow.


End file.
